random_ness_nessfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon Silicon Version
Pokemon Silicon Version are role-playing video games developed by Game Freak, published by The Pokémon Company and Nintendo for the Nintendo DS. They are the first installments in the fifth generation of the Pokémon video game series. First released in Japan on December 4, 2019, they were later released in Europe on December 6, 2019, in North America on January 19, 2020, and Australia on March 27, 2020. Oaclin Pokedex 1:Leafird 2:Oakird 3:Maplawk 4:Blazurtle 5:Campfiurtle 6:Lavaortoise 7:Snakelet 8:Amake 9:Kyudra 10:Bidoof 11:Bibarel 12:Curicrawl 13:Gutsicoon 14:Gutsifly 15:Larvades 16:Proboskito 17:Venowatt 18:Flameboyan 19:Wurmple 20:Silcoon 21:Beautifly 22:Silcoon 23:Dustox 24:Sponjolt 25:Electronge 26:Demojolt 27:Ringorron 28:Ayurings 29:Ringoya 30:Industrum 31:Uwotto 32:Ionew 33:Plusle 34:Minun 35:Timesle 36:Dividun 37:Sunkern 38:Sunflora 39:Pacifior (♂) 40:Pacigon 41:Pacifior (♀️) 42:Pacigan 43:Conchpider 44:Quicksilvor 45:Roggenrola 46:Boldore 47:Gigalith 48:Aron 49:Lairon 50:Aggron 51:Magico 52:Magchic 53:Abra 54:Kadabra 55:Alakazam 56:Attenai 57:Attenio 58:Compario 59:Ponyta 60:Rapidash 61:Orphegas 62:Pichu 63:Pikachu 64:Raichu 65:Electrike 66:Manectric 67:Crystalen 68:Dadond 69:Rubee 70:Gemnorron 71:Gemston 72:Icebot 73:Botberg 74:Unown 75:Ultimanoun 76:Mirroar 77:Eevee 78:Vaporeon 79:Jolteon 80:Flareon 81:Espeon 82:Umbreon 83:Leafeon 84:Glaceon 85:Sylveon 86:Drageon 87:Nucleon 88:Bugeon 89:Cloudeon 90:Foongus 91:Amoongus 92:Corsola 93:Corasaur 94:Paintern 95:Smeargle 96:Farfetch'd 97:Refetch'd 98:Drudubby 99:Druddigon 100:Lapri 101:Lapras 102:Mime Jr. 103:Mr. Mime 104:Mime Senior 105:Mawhip 106:Snorunt 107:Glalie 108:Froslass 109:Springg 110:Elecpider 111:Zaptula 112:Mooby (♂) 113:Tauros 114:Mooby (♀️) 115:Miltank 116:Royalkonda 117:Oganes 118:Magikarp 119:Gyarados 120:Norilla 121:Zaprilla 122:Articrilla 123:Moltrilla 124:Yanbii 125:Yanma 126:Yanmega 127:Lickid 128:Lickitung 129:Lickilicky 130:Remoraid 131:Octillery 132:Octank 133:Mantyke 134:Mantine 135:Pebblix 136:Onix 137:Steelix 138:Normrex 139:Joltrex 140:Hydrex 141:Firex 142:Aurix 143:Frezzrex 144:Dracrex 145:Aipom 146:Ambipom 147:Ekans 148:Arbok 149:Nohtyp 149:Sleepir 150:Drowzee 151:Hypno 152:Feebas 153:Milotic 154:Vyrus 155:Tyrogue 156:Hitmontop 157:Hitmonchan 158:Hitmonlee 159:Hitmonsumo 160:Kangaskid 161:Kangaskhan 162:Normove 163:Flaove 164:Hyove 165:Thundove 166:Aurove 167:Freezove 168:Dracove 169:Skyove 170:Buziel 171:Floatzel 172:Lampaporo 173:Crispong 174:Frigitooth 175:Nitecrawler 176:Shuppet 177:Banette 178:Mastette 179:Lilacorn 170:Wisterious 171:Ragrand 172:Bobbite 173:Kabuto 174:Kabutops 175:Krowby 176:Murkrow 177:Honchkrow 178:Gible 179:Garbite 180:Garchomp 181:Bagon 182:Shelgon 183:Salamence 184:Kecid 185:Kecleon 189:Chingling 190:Chimecho 191:Chimebell 192:Castform 193:Omnicast 194:Tropid 195:Tropius 196:Sableye 197:Omegeye 198:Absol 199:Furiol 200:Mawile 201:Chowile 202:Zangoose 203:Kingoose 204:Sevid 205:Seviper 206:Articuno (LEGENDARY) 207:Zapdos (LEGENDARY) 208:Moltres (LEGENDARY) 209:Iodon (LEGENDARY) 210:Seelicor (LEGENDARY) 211:Lugia (LEGENDARY) 212:Ho-oh (LEGENDARY) 213:Celebi (LEGENDARY) Skerubsa Region 214:Swineaf 215:Mastree 216:Mamograss 217:Flarcub 218:Embear 219:Brugburn 220:Swimcuda 221:Scaracuda 222:Wailmore 223:Starlet 224:Staridae 225:Bonsly 226:Sudowoodo 227:Falsawood 228:Ferrby 229:Sneasel 230:Weavile 231:Misshadow 232:Misdreavus 233:Mismagius 234:Torkoal 235:Tortuya 236:Shuckid 237:Shuckle 238:Heraby 239:Heracross 240:Scykid 241:Scyther 242:Scizor 243:Larvesta 244:Volcarona 245:Phanpy 246:Donphan 247:Phanodon 248:Joltik 249:Galvantula 250:Victini (LEGENDARY) 251:Elkaby 252:Stantler 253:Kwiki 254:Emuddy 255:Cryoteia 256:Cryogonal 257:Olmold 258:Moulder 259:Lectrobe 260:Wrektric 261:Noibat 262:Noivern 263:Luchid 264:Hawlucha 265:Frosowl 266:Whizzard 267:Tangby 268:Tangela 269:Tangrowth 270:Faeriock 271:Sylvuin 272:Oburonyxo 273:Floconut 274:Sappalm 275:Roynapalm 276:Lizascoop 277:Reptrill 278:Grimdak 279:Sabreck 280:Huntabre 281:Tricient 282:Tricillion 283:Praunch 284:Karawn 285:Mabster 286:Semdrop 287:Semrust 288:Semdemen 289:Mareep 290:Flaaffy 291:Ampharos 292:Finneon 293:Lumineon 294:Transeneon 295:Kittypillar 296:Fuzzilk 297:Bombun 298:Girababy 299:Girafarig 300:Pierrot 301:Aukward 302:Puffoon 303:Zubat 304:Golbat 305:Crobat 306:Skarby 307:Skarmory 308:Ralts 309:Krila 310:Gardevoir 311:Gallade 312:Spinotap 313:Spinoscrap 314:Natu 315:Xatu 316:Tatu 317:Heatite 318:Spidirt 319:Terraintula 320:Tigearth 321:Rammer 322:Elemaram 323:Shadoworo 324:Slowpoke 325:Slowbro 326:Slowking 327:Slowqueen 328:Bronzor 329:Bronzong 330:Baltoy 331:Claydol 332:Swablu 333:Altria 334:Corphish 335:Crawdaunt 336:Normico 337:Shormico 338:Scormico 339:Stormico 340:Flooie 341:Flobal 342:Strunk 343:Matusk 344:Fencival 345:Snome 346:Froll 347:Trablur 348:Vizitid 349:Breezy 350:Qwirm 351:Synopede 352:Lunapede 353:Blonk 354:Colobble 355:Colobbus 356:Plushion 357:Rocotton 358:Tuffettry 359:Hoatzassic 360:Juraseagle 361:Babydactyl 362:Aerodactyl 363:Sabercat 364:Roaratooth 365:Petrosaur 366:Quartzcoatl 367:Sylveon 368:Denseon 369:Celesteon 370:Skorupi 371:Drapion 372:Litleo 373:Pyroar 374:Goomy 375:Sliggoo 376:Goodra 377:Pancham 378:Pangoro 379:Gardial (LEGENDARY) 380:Mondrog (LEGENDARY) 381:Varaneous (LEGENDARY) 382:Phancero (LEGENDARY) 383:Libabeel (LEGENDARY) 384:Fambaco (LEGENDARY) 385:Xerneas (LEGENDARY) 386:Yvetal (LEGENDARY) 387:Zygarde (LEGENDARY) Mega Evolutions #Mega Maplawk #Mega Lavaortoise #Mega Kyudra #Mega Venowatt #Mega Refetch'd #Mega Chimebell G-Max Forms #G-max Maplawk #G-max Lavaortoise #G-max Kyudra X #G-max Kyudra Y #G-max Pikachu #G-max Unown #G-max Eevee #G-max Refetch'd #G-max Mastette #G-max Victini #G-max Moulder Types #Normal #Fire #Fighting #Water #Flying #Grass #Poison #Electric #Ground #Psychic #Rock #Ice #Bug #Dragon #Ghost #Dark #Steel #Fairy #Light #Nuclear #Machine #Sound #Blood #Gemstone #??? Category:Pokemon